


Not Lost Yet

by misbegotten



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is a fleeting thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For familyarchives who asked for Obi-Wan/Padmé and the line, "It's only the people who have nothing to lose who have nothing to gain."

Her hair flows loosely down her back, a tumult of curls and dark mourning ribbon. Padmé will play the part in public, she will let her unbound hair flow like tears. It will not be difficult to feign mourning, Obi-Wan thinks. That she mourns for two lost children rather than one supposedly dead babe only doubles her grief.

He puts a hand on top of hers, and she turns her palm to grasp it, threading her fingers through his. "Is it done?" she asks. Her tone has lost its fire, the spark smothered by torment.

"It is." Obi-Wan silently damns Anakin again. "The children will be safe."

Padmé is silent for a moment, then turns to bury her face in the soft folds of his robe. "I don't know how we will do this," she says. There is no despair in her voice, only the certainty of failure. It cuts him, and he wraps his arms around her.

"We must not lose hope," he whispers. "It's only the people who have nothing to lose who have nothing to gain."

She raises her face to him and says simply, "And we have everything to lose." Her lips meet his.

He hungers for her, as he always does. But he forces himself to break the kiss. "I will not lose you," he says intensely. "Nor the children."

She touches his cheek, and he leans into the caress, closing his eyes. He is determined not to acknowledge the sadness in her gaze.

He is determined not to lose.


End file.
